


Dance Like You Mean It (The Flighty Thief Remix)

by Estirose



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda dances because it hurts less. (Post-series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Like You Mean It (The Flighty Thief Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [After Nick's Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3160) by keerawa. 



In the darkness, she dances. The lights flash, the music beats on, and she is lost in it, lost in the dancers, lost in the rhythm, lost in the pills that she got from that boy that she met near the speakers.

She doesn't care who she dances with, not anymore. She can't afford to get to know any of them, she can afford to be hurt again, she can't afford to have her heart break once more. She doubts they care either, just some platinum blonde in a little black dress, trying to forget the sorrows of the world on the dance floor.

Of course, she'll know if he comes here, but she doubts it. Dancing away his cares was never Nick's style; he wouldn't come to this place like she did, looking for laughter and transient love and people she never has to see again.

She remembers his angry look, his stormy words. His contention that now that he was Immortal, that he couldn't love her anymore. She knows that intruding upon his life right now wouldn't be the world's best idea.

So instead, she grieves for the version of him she lost. But she doesn't shed tears, not in public. Not where it's not safe. Besides, grief is for later; getting Nick back, or at least keeping him safe, is later.

She's aware that her Watcher is somewhere in this crowd. She doesn't care. It's not like they haven't recorded her life for centuries; one night is not going to matter. Somewhere in there, she pities the one that will get assigned to Nick; he never had much tolerance for being Watched.

So much she wanted to teach him, how much she wants to teach him, how much she wishes that he'd come home again. But she knows he won't, he can't, and so she will go home tonight, once more, grieving.


End file.
